


His own Art

by ryebreadss



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Slow Burn, add tags as it goes on, anger issues, eventually, first fic im sorry, please help tobi/obito, probably some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryebreadss/pseuds/ryebreadss
Summary: Tobi is a canvas with one color and Deidara doesn't find it too interesting but when a few more colors get splashed on the canvas he can't help but admire the work and encourage him to finish it.__this is my first story i apologize for amateur writing in advance  :'''





	His own Art

"Are you suuuure there isn't any room in the Akatsuki for an animal?" whined a tall man covered from head to foot in completely black clothing, besides for an orange swirly mask and red clouds on his cloak. His voice pinched and cracked as he went on, sounding almost like he was on the verge of tears as he begged his shorter partner," like-Like a dog! I'm sure a dog that could sniff stuff out would help! Or a chicken, you know, for eggs!" he rambled on.

  " Tobi," breathed a short blonde man as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the third thing Tobi started to beg for in the past two hours _alone_ and Deidara didn't think he could take much more. Deidara smirked, steering his bird towards their destination " We already have an animal, hm. His name is Tobi and he's sitting on my bird, about to be kicked off if he doesn't shut it, yeah," he said as he swooped them lower, getting close enough to the tree tops to where he could scan for a clearing. The bomber flinched at the loud whine that followed his statement,

  "Deidara senpai! You're always so mean to Tobi, and you make scary threats! You're why I don't ever sleep!" the childish man exclaimed. Childish teenager? Who knows. Maybe Tobi was just an over-sized child. _An over-sized child. That suits Tobi_ , Deidara thought, chuckling to himself. The sound of his senpai chuckling caught Tobi's attention, and he looked up from the lump of clay between his legs. Deidara gives him clay to play with as they flew, in hopes that one say it would shut the other man up. He tilted his head to the side a bit as if going to ask what exactly senpai laughed at, but deidara stopped the bird, which was now lowered much more than when Tobi last remembered it to be. The stop caused said Tobi to lose his balance and fall backwards, making a small "oof" when he hit the ground much to the bomber's delight, and he let out another small chuckle that was almost a genuine laugh.

 

He sure was in a good mood today wasn't he?

Stepping off of his clay bird, Deidara watched as Tobi scrambled to his feet to get their luggage off the bird before getting the lump of clay and putting it in his pockets under his robe. Deidara was concerned that the clay would get dirty in pant pockets, but he shrugged it off as he shrunk the bird back down to a size he could squash and remake later, giving it more chakra to fly farther. That clay was Tobi's and so he guessed the man could do as he pleased with it. He lifted his head and tilted it back to look at the sky, his sun kissed cheeks pushed up in another small smile, more to himself. His hair was down, and it spilled over his arms and back and shoulders like a wave of sunshine that stilled only when the wind did. Cranky almost constantly, he found it amazing that he could feel so good, especially with his partner around, but the day was too nice, and soon it'd be gone, and it'd be a beautiful night. This amazing day was fleeting, like his art, and it made him happy. Dropping the smile before he thought his partner could catch it, he started to put up their tent in silence. Blissful silence. Silence he wished he could bask in for more than two seconds before hearing his partner pipe up again. His only dream was crushed almost at once and if Tobi kept this up, his good mood was threatened to soon to follow. "S-Senpai!" Tobi squealed, gushing and hugging himself. The man was wriggling. The bomber wanted a break, but he rose his eyebrow to humor him. "Yes, Tobi. What is it this time, Tobi?", he asked his partner, kicking the last part of their tent in.

"I never knew you could be in such a good mood! What got you happy? Was it me, hm, senpai??" the over grown child asked.  _Over grown child._ Deidara remembered. The smile was back, he just thought it was amusing. He had no idea why everything was so funny today but he had the suspicion it was because in the last 72- hours all he had was about three good hours of sleep, maybe a bit less. It didn't phase him, however, all of the Akatsuki members were used to these kinds of things.  To celebrate his own good sleep-lacking mood, the blonde decided to humor his partner even more, "Of course, un. I'm filled with surprises, but one thing you shouldn't find surprising is that im hungry. We haven't ate in days, can you think of any food places around here?" The blonde asked. He meant to stop after a snarky remark but he couldn't help it, he realized he was hungry and although he had never seen the man eat, Tobi had a knack for finding food shacks.

 "You stay here, senpai!" Tobi yelled and supported his enthusiasm to help his senpai  more with a double thumbs up to the shorter of the two. " I'll find you something and bring it back for you! Relax here, Tobi will be a good boy!", with that Tobi ran off before anyone could say anymore, and Deidara grinned. His wish was answered and his mood was amazing. He laid on the grass to watch the day fade away.

 

                                                                     ______________________________________________________

 

  The boy had to be trying to kill him. He silently made his way through the woods, stopping only when he found trees and bushed filled with fruits for Deidara. They were inside a neat little square garden, with a small but pretty fence around it. He admired it for a small moment before hopping it, going into the garden and over to the fruits. He knew these were the bomber's favorite, the kid cherished them for a lot of reasons. Tobi didn't mind. He thought back to earlier, where Deidara had smiled, thinking he didn't see. He had to stop and close his eye mid  tug of an apple, his grip tightening on it slightly as he sighed. That peaceful look on his face. That genuine smile. Why couldn't the taller man see those more often from the boy?  _He must of picked up some of Sasori's attitude_ he mused to himself. He focused on the memory from earlier again with a shiver.  _Those lips,_ he thought. Those soft, delicate lips belonged to a ragged, rough boy. One who would destroy for his own thrill, take lives not out of spite or revenge but so that he could feel the rush that was his own  _art_! It was amazing, and very interesting. Opening his eye, he resumed picking his fruit for the boy. Tobi-Obito- Who ever-  had been infatuated with him the day he became his partner. He didn't expect to find someone like  _him_ in his _own organization._

Deidara was magnificent from his hair to his hands and to his toes. He had such an interesting  out look on life, and he was obviously going to be content in the present., The blonde had no care for future  nor past actions, if he was putting it simply.

His hand tightened on the peach he was stealing from the small garden and pulled it up to his face,or rather his mask hole, observing it. This plump little berry type of food would be where he ached to be, and soon. Those lips on the tender flesh of the peach, that tongue exploring and tasting the fruit's juices. He shivered at the thought of his own mouth being the peach, not only being tasted by Deidara but tasting him as well. Putting it in his basket before he could be tempted to kiss or nibble the fruit, knowing it'd be in the boy's mouth pretty soon. An indirect kiss was better than nothing, and these urges weren't his first, although he never gave into them. He didn't know what wen't wrong. Tobi loved Deidara, he was his senpai, he wanted nothing more than his approval and to make art like his senpai.  That was just Tobi's persona. 

 But somehow, before he knew it, his control was slipping through his fingers. Suddenly Tobi's needs and urges were Obito's, and they alarmed him. There were so many things he wanted to do. Hold him, cuddle him, kiss him, cook for hi, bite him, braid his hair, see him squirm? There were just too many things he wanted. If he had any less self control he'd be convinced that he  _needed_ to act on these impulses. He was so set on his goal that having impulses suddenly kicked him off track, he was in the woods of his own mind and he was lost, his path was gone and it was too foggy to find it again. How would he clear thisy unlocked lustful thoughts as long with strong yearning one mist? Did he want to? If he did, and he found a new path, one with Deidara, would he pick that one instead? 

    He shook his head. Although he  was only a few years older than him, he couldn't have him. He couldn't hold him and make him feel loved when he was upset, or coax him into a nice mood like he had been in today. When he was upset, he couldn't kiss him or even reveal his identity just for the sake of bumping their noses together as they laughed together, or nuzzling into his soft golden hair. Deidara hated the Uchiha, thanks to the only other Uchiha in his organization. Plus, to be fair nobody but Pain knew he was in charge here, and he can't let anything slip up, not even for a beauty like the blonde bomber. It hurt him, it hurt him physically in a place where that shouldn't even be possible. He turned to  the trail and left with a surplus of stolen fruit from this person's lovely garden. 

   Once back to the camp he couldn't help his breath hitching at the sight in front of him. Deidara was spread out on the ground, hair spilled out and the moon's gentle light cupping his face, bathing him and all his glory in the light. He sat the basket down and moved his 'senpai' to the tent before putting the fruit in with him. He started a fire, deciding to sit and watch for tonight. He didn't have to sleep, and he didn't want to tonight. Glancing at the full moon, the man heaved a sigh.  He'd have to pick. The moon and his forever dream world, where every one could experience peace, or reality with his own little bubble of happiness. He could recreate him, he supposed, in the dream world. That idea didn't sit right with him though. Nothing would be as good as  _his_ Deidara. 

Nothing.

   The dream version would be stale. A fake. Predictable to him. The real thing, the real him, it was too flashy to be faked. The boy's need to destroy, his views, the speed at which he snapped his attitude, it couldn't be copied perfectly by anything. Letting out a small sigh he poked at the fire with his stick, the light reflecting off his mask, and the flames lapping at the stick hungrily. Maybe Tobi would sleep after all. Maybe he needed that tonight out of all nights, just to slip into nothingness where he couldn't feel the pain that he shouldn't have. He wanted to, but he didn't. He was silent concerned that if he went to sleep he would sleep heavily, and Deidara would slip his mask off. The idea of Deidara sweating nervously as he tried to carefully take his mask off while also being cautious to not only wake him but  _also_ doing his best to get it back on him before he woke to a not so sneaky blonde  was an amusing one that made him laugh to himself.


End file.
